


Something Primal

by shatteringgalaxies



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Follows Closely Along With Original Death Note Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteringgalaxies/pseuds/shatteringgalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You started your day at small cafe, planning to spend your Saturday touring the streets of Japan. Somehow, you ended up getting involved in an investigation involved with mass murder... and before the day even ended you were working with the top crew chasing after the infamous Kira, led by the mysterious L.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Primal

Leaves danced and fell around you as you walked, the wind rustling the lithe branches of the trees you passed under.

The gravel path you were walking on seemed to go on forever, weaving between small groups of delicate plants and bushes.

Eventually, you arrived at your destination, a large cobblestone plaza with shops and restaurants scattered along the edges. You ducked into a small cafe, sliding into one of the velvet-lined booths by a window. You usually would've come here by train, but today you needed a walk to clear your head. You brought up your elbow to rest on the edge of the table, propping your chin on your closed fist. Looking out window fogged from the cold, you let your mind wander.

You were fired this morning from your temporary job as a waitress for a popular restaurant franchise, according to them you’d been “too persistent and obsessed with getting things done right”. Whenever a coworker made a mistake and refused to check back on it, you’d hound after them and force them to fix it. The first time this occurred, the manager brushed it off, even praising you for your eagerness to be a good worker. But once you started doing it on a regular basis, they cut you from the team… Apparently some waiters quit because of you, and the manager didn't want to lose more people.

_Hmph. They just couldn't handle all the stress. When you have a job, you have to take it seriously. They pay you for doing it! You should at least do it right!_

You frowned, watching the clouds gather together ominously.

You had moved to Japan earlier that year (from the United States), interested in the country as well as the jobs that different companies offered. You used up most of the money in your savings account to rent out an apartment and get a plane ticket here. Most people would think you were being a bit drastic, you only needed a job after all, but there was something tantalizing about starting fresh. There were also something you wanted to get away from…

You were a Jack of many trades, but unfortunately had a hard time finding jobs to apply for. So, when you saw that a local restaurant wanted a few more waitresses on the weekends, you jumped at the offer, needing a source of income while you looked for something more suited to your interests and closer to your salary preference. But then you were fired, leaving you needing a job if you didn't want to end up on the streets.

A tap on your shoulder brought you out of your train of thought. You turned to see a cheerful waitress grinning at you, “The usual, miss?”

“Uh… Yeah. That’ll be fine, thank you,” you nodded, giving her a minuscule smile.

“Alright.”

You watched her push back a dutch door, sliding into what you assumed was the kitchen.

Lazily, you crossed your arms and leaned back, looking up at the flat-screen TV stationed on a wall behind the last booth in your row.

A reporter was frantically looking back and forth between a man with dark eyes and raven hair beside him and the camera, hands pressed against the desk they sat at, “T-This is an urgent worldwide broadcast! Here is the famous L!”

 _L?! The detective rumored to have cracked multiple cases that would otherwise have been thought impossible to solve?! No one has seen him in person before! No one has ever learned of his real identity! Why is he coming out of hiding now?!_ You straightened in your seat, the news channel commanding your attention.

The camera panned to the right, so that L was the only one showcased on the screen. The name “Lind L. Tailor” was imprinted on a folded sheet of paper that sat at the side of the oak desk.

“I am L,” the man announced boldly. He certainly looked the part; dressed sharply in an ironed gray business suit, a serious expression cast on his face. He looked straight at the camera, as if attempting to see the viewers even though this was on television, not in person, “I have a message for Kira.”

 _Kira?! That’s… that’s the name of the rumored murderer with some godly power… People were saying that the deaths of all those criminals around the world weren't just some coincidence, and then they started calling the so-called killer Kira… Now L is speaking of this person… Does that mean Kira is real?!_ You bit your lip, staring intensely at the television.

“Kira, what you are doing is wrong!” Lind remarked, “This is evil! _You_ are evil! You need to stop and-” Suddenly he started to cough and choke, clutching his hands to his chest as his face twisted into a grimace of pain. He fell off his chair, people diving for him and trying to help him, looks of panic common between all of them.

_L?! Is he- no he can’t be… He can’t be dead… He’s one of the greatest detectives on this planet…_

The same reporter from earlier solemnly looked up at the camera, he pressed his lips together tightly before speaking, “It appears he isn't breathing. His heart has stopped, too.”

You brought your hands to your face, horrified. _Was it… Kira? No… Kira only kills convicts, right?_ Your hands trembled slightly. _But what about people in his way?_

You whipped your head to the side as you heard footsteps, your body tensing. _Kira?! No, you idiot. You aren't in a position that you would get you in their way, at least that you know of, and you haven’t been arrested for doing something illegal, either. Now calm down._

The waitress that had collected your order had brought you some coffee and and a small plate of cookies. “Here you go,” she chirped, before turning on her heel and making her way back to the kitchen. But, before she stepped through the doors, she gasped at the sight of Lind’s body on the flat-screen, multiple people attempting to aid him or revive him somehow.

_He’s dead. There’s no chance to save him now._

You were about to get up to go to the restroom and calm yourself with a splash of cool water when the letter L, in a fancy, alluring script, appeared on the screen, a plain white background set behind it. A synthesized voice spoke up, expertly done so that you couldn't derive any information from the vocals.

“...I can't believe it. I tested it just in case, but I never thought it could actually be true... Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have been able to believe this if I hadn't just witnessed it,” it said, “Listen closely, Kira; if you did indeed kill the Lind L. Tailor on that was shown on screen, I can tell you that he was in fact a criminal that was on death row. That was not me.”

Your eyed widened, surprised. _This is the real L?! So the actual L didn’t die?! Lind was a decoy?!_

“He was a criminal that was captured by the police in absolute secrecy; you wouldn't have heard of him on the news or through the internet. It looks like not even you have information on these types of criminals,” the voice went on, “But as for L, he certainly does exist, as my own persona. Now try and kill me!”

_What?! What is he doing?! They’ll get killed, that moron!You scowled at the television, wondering what exactly L was thinking._

“Go on, then. Hurry up! Kill me! What’s wrong? Kill me! What are you going to do? Go on! Kill me! What’s the matter? Can’t you do it?” L taunted.

You growled and clutched the edge of your shirt tightly. _Are they trying to die?! Why are they being so damn overconfident? Why are they baiting Kira like this?! Is this another trick?!_

“Hm. It seems you can't kill me,” they said in a strangely observant tone, “So there _are_ certain people you can’t kill. Thanks for the hint!”

 _That’s actually very curious information. Why can’t Kira kill L? Not that it’s a bad thing that they can’t, but why?_ You bit your lip and put your hands on your hips, pondering the situation.

“As a reward, I'll tell you one more thing. We lied about this being a live worldwide broadcast,” L stated, “This announcement is currently only being broadcast across the Kanto region of Japan. We were planning to broadcast it at different times, across different regions, but it seems there is no longer any need for this. I know you're in Kanto.

“Your first killing was overlooked by the police as it was such a small incident. However, your first victim was in fact the phantom killer in Shinjuku. Whilst the other high profile criminals were dying of heart attacks, this was the one incident that stuck out as being quite a heavy punishment for a relatively low profile crime. In addition, that incident was only reported in Japan. Just those pieces of information were enough for me to figure it out.

“It means that you are in Japan, and that criminal was your first ‘experiment.’ Due to its large population, this announcement was first broadcast in the Kanto region. And what luck! We found you. To be honest, I never thought it would go this smoothly.”

You smiled then, a quick, awed smile. _Quite impressive deductive skills, L._

“Kira, it seems like it hopefully won’t be too long before I can sentence you to death,” they continued, “Although, I'm curious to know your true motives behind this... But I guess that can wait until I've caught you. Let's meet again soon, Kira.”

And then, the exquisite letter L disappeared, replaced by static and odd buzzing noises.

You smirked and stuck your hands in the pockets of your coat. _It seems like L is right behind you in your little game of cat and mouse, Kira. What will you do now?_


End file.
